Proud
by mysticgirl101
Summary: Future look at the DiNozzo family, 15 years into the future after my story Family Blood Ties, it is not important to have read it, it is just a little bit of fluff. Tony looks at his family and realises how things have changed, especially with his daughter, who isnt his little girl any more. Things have changed, but not his pride in his daughter. Dont own NCIS. Please Review


**Hi, this is a little something i came up with and wrote, a future look at our favourite NCIS family, my version, linked to after my story Family blood ties. I hope you like it**

* * *

Proud

Ziva looked up from her work as the doorbell rang "I will get it" she called and hurried over to open the door, she blinked in surprise "Tali" she said a grin sliding across her face, her daughter grinned as she practically fell into her mother's arms "hey ima" she mumbled. Ziva hugged her daughter before pulling away to look at her "you ok tateleh" she asked "why are you here, where is Amir"he went back to Israel for a couple of months" she said softly "to visit some friends and family, I was going to go but I decided I couldn't, I haven't been to Israel since I was 13 I don't know if I can, so I thought I would come see you guys for a bit" Ziva smiled and pulled her into her arms again hugging her tightly.

"don't I get a hello" they broke apart to see Tony leaning against the wall smiling, Tali grinned and moved over to hug her dad "hi aba" she murmured as Tony wrapped his arms around her holding her tight. Ziva smiled at them.

Tali was now 29 years old, she had become the beautiful young woman they had predicted her to be, she looked a lot like Ziva now, strong and proud, her hair was often tied back in a similar manner to Ziva's, a ponytail then a braid keeping it out of the way.

She and Amir had started dating once they had arrived at university, she had been unsure when he had asked her out but Ziva had encouraged her to say yes and she had, now they were living together, and also often working together.

Tali had followed in their footsteps and become an NCIS special agent, she was the youngest female to ever be promoted to Special Agent when she was only 25 just two years after becoming an agent, she worked as a liaison between the branches flying around to areas such as Los Angeles, and even to Europe from time to time, Amir had become a US Citizen and was a Special Agent was well, he specialised in relationships in Israel though. Tali loved the job, she was good at it, she thought outside the box and noticed little details, people always said that she would be one of their best.

It helped that she could defend herself too, she did a lot of undercover work because everyone knew that if things went south she could take care of herself, it helped her stay in control of her anger, her fighting was flawless, even hardened criminals quailed in their seats after she took them out, she was an excellent shot too with quick reactions. But she wasn't invincible; many times they had been called out of bed in the night to Bethesda to wait anxiously in the waiting room to hear if she was ok. Tony was beginning to think she was immortal, she had been shot many times and nearly died but somehow she always survived.

Ziva smiled at Tony as he grinned happily at her from where he stood hugging his daughter "where's AJ" Tali asked looking around, Tony grinned "with the young Miss McGee" he said, Tali laughed "he and Jenny are still going out, good for him" she said with a smile.

AJ was now 16, a true teenage boy that was for sure, messy and wild, but he certainly loved his girlfriend; Jennifer Sarah McGee. Not long after AJ had been born, Abby and McGee had confessed their feelings for each other and had begun dating, they had kept it a secret until Abby had fallen pregnant, then they had come clean. Gibbs had been pretty mad at them for hiding it from them, he had given McGee a good hard head slap and warned him that he had better take good care of Abby otherwise he wouldn't live to see another day, McGee had gone very white but had stood proud and determined and assured Gibbs that he would never hurt Abby ever. Then after looking at them long and hard he had given them their blessing and given Abby away at their wedding.

Jenny had been born a few months later and of course she and AJ had become firm friends and eventually lovers, she had McGee's light brown hair but her mother's clear grey eyes, of course she was named after Jenny Shepard and McGee's sister Sarah. She and AJ spent a lot of time together, Abby thought it was adorable and was already planning their wedding, Tony, Ziva and McGee were hoping they would take things slow.

"so why are you here" Ziva asked "I mean why has Amir got the time to go to Israel" Tali smiled and moved over to the sofa and sat down "we got some leave after our last mission" she said softly, Tony looked at her "what happened" he asked, she smiled "oh we went undercover and got caught, little bit beaten up but nothing I couldn't handle" she said with a small grin "one of them is certainly not having any more kids" Tony rolled his eyes. "also we were hoping to do some apartment shopping" Tali continued "we are going to be based here more often from now on so we want to buy a bigger place, maybe do a bit less travelling" Tony grinned at her "the apartment up two floors is for sale" he offered, Tali burst out laughing "subtle dad" she said with a grin "I'll check it out" Ziva smiled at her daughter "it is good to have you back teteleh" she said softly, Tali grinned "it is good to be back" she said happily.

XOXOXO

Two months later, Ziva arrived back from her run and headed to the bathroom, to her surprise she found it locked, she frowned, Tony was still snoring she could hear and this would be a first if AJ was up at this time "Tali" she called out softly "are you in there tateleh" there was a small crash and then the door opened and Tali stuck her head out "hi ima" she said, she seemed rather flustered and she looked rather shocked, Ziva frowned "are you ok tateleh" she asked, Tali nodded "I'm fine I swear" she said "I had better go get dressed, I have to be at work early for a meeting" she slipped past her mother who noticed she had her hands jammed in the pockets of her sweatshirt, she slipped into her room and shut the door.

Ziva stared at the door for a minute before shrugging and heading into the bathroom to shower. When she came out towelling her hair, Tali was standing with her back to her making breakfast, she turned and grinned at her mother, all trace of her earlier fluster had disappeared "need some help" Ziva asked moving into the kitchen, "if you want" Tali said. They cooked side by side, mother and daughter together until Tony came stumbling out "mm got woken up to the smell of coffee, bacon and eggs" he mumbled, his eyes widened when he saw the array of dishes spread across the counter "have I told you both recently how much I love you" he said giving them both a kiss, Tali grinned and swatted his hand away as he made to swipe a piece of bacon "wait till it is ready" she said, he pouted at her "why don't you go wake your son up" Ziva suggested, Tony nodded and went and banged on AJ's door "AJ time to get up dude, breakfast is ready and the smell is driving me crazy" there was a grunt from inside "m wake"up" Tony persisted.

Just then there was a knock at the door "I'll get that" Tony said and jogged over to open it, he smiled "Tali it's for you" he called, frowning Tali moved out of the kitchen and to the door, her face split into a smile "Amir" she squealed and launched herself into her boyfriend's arms "you're back", Amir laughed "hey kita" he said hugging her tightly before kissing her, she grinned and kissed him back until Tony cleared his throat pointedly making them break apart and smile at him sheepishly "hi Amir" Ziva said coming out "Tali and I just made breakfast, want to join us" he nodded and followed them into the kitchen keeping one arm around Tali, as a bleary eyed AJ emerged from his room "oh hey Amir" he said with a yawn, Amir smiled "hey AJ how's it hanging, still going out with Jenny" AJ nodded "yup" he said with a smile "and they were out late last night which is why he has only just got up" Tony said looking pointedly at his son "what can I say, I must take after you dad" Amir said with a sly smile running his hand through his dark brown hair, then he ducked the Gibbs head slap, that was sent in his direction as he headed for the food with his father on his heels.

XOXOXO

A few days later Ziva looked up as Tali came down the stairs from Vance's office looking much more relaxed "tateleh" she called, Tali looked over and grinned "hey ima" she said "you ok" Ziva asked gently, "yes I am fine ima" Tali said "I just got more leave" everyone in the bullpen looked at her "really" Amir said "why" he came over from the adjacent bullpen where they were working at the moment "why" she smiled "I will tell you later, how about over dinner, I will cook tonight" everyone looked around "sounds good" Tony said, Tali smiled "I shall call sabba" she said (Grandfather"he should be present too" Tony smiled "sounds good" he said and she smiled "well I have to go home now so see you later"wait" Tony said "is this forced leave" Tali smiled "you will find out tonight aba I promise" he nodded and watched her pick up her jacket and bag and stroll towards the elevator.

Everyone watched her before turning to Amir "what" he said "I don't know what she is up too"well she is your girlfriend" Tony said "you should" Ziva looked at him "she is your daughter" she said to her husband "how come she is just my daughter when she wants something or she is doing something she shouldn't" Tony complained "oh because I wonder where she gets it from" Ziva fired back "eh point well made" he said "shall we get back to the case" he suggested "Amir come and give us a hand would you" Amir nodded and jogged into the bullpen to assist.

XOXOXO

Tali stepped cautiously down the stairs into Gibbs' basement "sabba" she called "hey there shortcake, it has been a while" she smiled and stepped down to see him sitting sanding away at the boat, he had retired a few years after AJ and Jenny had been born and now spent his time making boats happily in his basement, leaving her father as team leader "sorry" Tali said "been working a lot and it hasn't been that long, I saw you last week" he looked up at her and smiled "well I want to see you more when you are in town Miss 'I–am-going-to-travel-constantly"

"not anymore" Tali said, he looked at her "I came to invite you to dinner" she said "tonight, I am cooking, I just got some leave so I thought I would celebrate" he smiled "sounds good shortcake, what time"seven" she said "see you then" he said and she moved over to allow him to kiss her on the cheek before she ran up the stairs to get some food.

Gibbs smiled as he watched her run out of the room, he was proud of her, so proud of her, she had become the most amazing young woman, kind and loving, beautiful and smart, and she was one hell of an NCIS agent.

XOXOXO

Tali smiled as she felt Amir wrap his arms around her waist "may I just say you look gorgeous" he murmured "you may" she said "but remember this is my parents' house and they will be back soon and my little brother is in the other room" he kissed her neck gently "ah yes, we really need to choose an apartment, your dad has been hinting heavily to me to persuade you to get the one upstairs" she smiled again "maybe we should arrange a viewing" she said "now hands off I am trying to cook"

Amir sighed theatrically and backed away "you do look beautiful though" he said, she turned and smiled at him "not too bad yourself stud" she said with a grin before turning back to her work, she did look pretty in a simple modest jade green dress with her long hair hanging down her back, the front pulled back and a simple pair of silver sandals on her feet, her long hair covered her back still lined with the long scar from shoulder to hip but it was easily covered with makeup when undercover but now she hadn't bothered, she was with family and friends.

AJ walked in just then "yo Tali how long till food I'm starving" he whined, Tali looked at him "not long little brother, be patient" she said "why don't you lay the table" he pouted at being called little brother but helped Amir to set the table "hey AJ do you know what is wrong with Tali" Amir murmured "she is hiding something" he shook his head "no sorry man" Amir nodded and carried on laying the table.

They were just setting the food out when Tony, Ziva and Gibbs arrived smiling. Tali moved over to hug them all grinning the whole time before inviting them to sit down and they did helping themselves to food.

"so Amir how was Israel" Gibbs asked, Amir smiled "not bad" he said "good to see my friends again, a couple of them want to meet the girl who managed to get me to stay in America though" he said winking at Tali who grinned, before dropping her eyes back to her plate, they talked for a bit before Gibbs said casually "so Tali, you got some leave hmm" Tali's head snapped up "huh" she said blankly "Oh yeah I did" Tony looked at his daughter "why" he asked, she looked at him "Vance said that I was overdue on my time off so I should take a long time, and I need some", everyone looked at her "so how much leave are you getting" Gibbs asked as they all tucked into their food, Tali smiled uncertainly, "I don't know exactly yet" she said "but a lot"how much is a lot" Tony asked.

"Well about 9 months should be enough" Tali said brightly before ducking her head back to her plate.

There was a clatter as her dad dropped his fork, the whole table went silent before Amir clocked what she had said and choked over his drink, she kept her head down until he had stopped choking, when she looked up everyone was staring at her, Amir's jaw was hanging open, slightly slack, her dad had frozen his eyes wide, even AJ looked pleasantly startled, however, her mom and Gibbs were both smiling at her.

She looked at Amir "close your mouth Amir" she said "people will think I just dropped a bombshell on you" he continued to gape at her "you're…" he managed, she smiled "yes Amir I am pregnant" she said "and you are the father" she added, she studied him waiting to see his response, then a huge grin spread across his face and he stood moving round the table, he pulled her to her feet and then hugged her whirling around, she laughed in delight as he kissed her "I take it you are pleased with that" she said "over the moon" he said kissing her again before setting her down.

She turned to face the rest of her family, her mother stood and moved towards her pulling her into her arms hugging her tightly "oh how you have grown my tateleh" she whispered "I am proud of you" Tali smiled as she hugged her mom "thank you ima" she whispered before releasing her to hug Gibbs as he pulled her into his arms "well shortcake" he murmured "not a little girl now are you" she smiled "no I guess not sabba" he smiled at her "congratulations" he said "you will be a great mother Tali"you think so" she whispered "I know so" he said firmly and she smiled at him.

Lastly she turned to her father who had risen and was staring at her still in shock, he studied her, oh how is seemed like only yesterday she had been his little baby girl, his baby who he would take to the park and play with for hours until they could barely stand, his little princess who he would tease and mess about with loving the sound of her laugh and the light in her eyes, his little monkey who would sit and watch movies with him curled up against his chest until they could barely keep their eyes open.

No she wasn't his little girl anymore; she was a beautiful young woman, all grown up, in love and ready to start a family. He looked at her, standing before him, her long dark hair pulled away from her face hanging long down her back, lose rather than in its secured braid, her beautiful big green eyes staring at him, waiting for him to say something, he saw Ziva and Gibbs looking at him too.

"err" he said looking at his daughter "I err really don't know what to say, I mean I wasn't expecting this, at least not for another few years" he gave a shaky laugh "um wow huge shock ninja, can't think of what to say" she moved towards him and took his hands staring into his eyes "tell me you are proud of me daddy" she whispered, he stared at her before pulling her into his arms and he held her tight, he pressed his lips to the top of her head "I always have and always will be proud of you princess" he said softly "this is just an moment when I am especially proud of you" she smiled. He saw Ziva and Gibbs standing smiling at them, Gibbs gave him an approving nod and he smiled weakly "oh and bonus points for the huge bombshell ninja" he added making everyone laugh.

He released her and allowed her to head back to her mother who hugged her tightly again and the two of them began to speak in rapid Hebrew together, he looked at Amir who was eyeing him nervously "ready for this" Tony asked him "because it ain't going to be easy from now on" Amir nodded "I know" he said "but I wouldn't have it any other way" Tony studied him "you take good care of her" he said seriously "look me in the eye and promise me you will protect her" Amir stared at him with his honest silver eyes "I love your daughter with all my heart Tony" he said seriously "I will never ever hurt her, I would rather die than hurt her, she is my everything, I swear to you with all that I am, that I will protect and love her and my child until my dying breath" Tony looked at him and then nodded "I believe you" he said, "you're a good kid Amir with a good heart, never lose that" Amir nodded at him.

Tony smiled at him before turning back to Tali who was smiling in her mother's arms, she looked at him and smiled tentatively, he smiled back and winked at her watching as she moved back to Amir and she giggled as he kissed her again passionately, yes they were ready to start a family, together, as one.

XOXOXO

8 months later and Tony was pacing backwards and forwards in the waiting room, Ziva was sitting on a chair watching him, AJ was sitting beside her and Gibbs on the other side of her , his pacing was getting faster and faster until eventually she stood up and caught hold of his arm "Tony" she said, he looked at her "she is going to be fine" she said looking at him firmly "sit down and relax will you" he nodded and sat down but he began to tap his foot, she sighed and rested her hand on his knee before sitting down again.

Just then a doctor came out "Talia DiNozzo's family" he said, they all leapt up "is she ok" Tony asked worried "she is absolutely fine" the doctor said with a smile "they both are" everyone stared, the doctor's smile widened "do you want to come meet your first grandchild" he asked, they all stared at him in shock before numbly walking down the hall after him.

Tony paused uncertain outside the room as Ziva and AJ entered, Gibbs looked at him "get in there Tony" he said "she will want to see her daddy" Tony took a deep breath and nodded before he entered. Tali was sitting up in the hospital bed hugging her mother tightly a smile on her face, Amir was leaning against the wall on the other side of the bed, he looked shocked and dazed but so happy, he smiled at Tony as he entered, then Ziva pulled away and Tali spotted her father "hey daddy" she whispered, she looked exhausted, but there was a light in her eyes that he had seen twice before in Ziva's eyes, the look of delight as she had stared at her new born children.

"hey princess" he said softly and he moved over to hug her, she wrapped one arm around his neck holding him tightly, he kissed the top of her head before pulling apart "you ok" he asked, she smiled at him "never better" she said softly, then she looked down and everyone's eyes followed hers, Tony let out a choking breath as he stared at the tiny new born infant in his daughter's arms, wrapped in a little pink blanket, his daughter's daughter.

Tali smiled at her baby "I have my own princess now dad" she said looking up at her parents and she smiled before offering her daughter to her mom who gently took her smiling at her first granddaughter, Tony grinned at Tali "I still state I am too young to be a grandfather"believe that if you want old man" Tali said with a grin, he looked over Ziva's shoulder at his granddaughter, staring in amazement, she was tiny, and adorable, eyes closed with one hand poking out from under the blanket, Ziva smiled and offered her to him before moving back to Tali hugging her and speaking to her and Amir in Hebrew making them both grin, Tony stared at her, so tiny, so precious, so beautiful, she was perfect.

Tali greeted Gibbs "hey sabba" she said happily "well done shortcake" he said kissing her brow making her smile "that was harder than I thought" she said, Tony looked at her and grinned "I am going to say the same thing to you that I said to your mother" he said "what you weren't trained to cope with the pains of childbirth" everyone gave him a dirty look and he grinned.

"so" he then said smiling down at his grandchild before handing her over to Gibbs who smiled at his first great grandchild "does she have a name", Tali nodded "yeah" she said looking at Amir who smiled and squeezed her hand, "we decided to call her Myka" she said softly, "it was the name that brought us together" everyone smiled "that is beautiful" Ziva said softly, Tali grinned then looked at Gibbs "Myka Kelly" she said.

Everyone looked at Gibbs who stared at Tali, his eyes wide, then he looked down at the baby in his arms and a small smile slipped across his face and he blinked a couple of times before smiling at Tali again and he moved forward to place the baby back in her arms, then he hugged her tightly, and that hug said it all.

Ziva smiled at Tony and moved over to him "are you still proud of her" she asked softly, Tony pulled her into his arms as they watched their daughter smile at her own baby daughter who had woken up and was stirring in her mommy's arms, he kissed Ziva's head "I don't think I could ever be prouder of her" he whispered "and there is never a moment when I am not proud of her" Ziva smiled "yes" she said softly "I am so proud of her, and always will be".

**Hope you liked it, Would love to know what you think**

**so please review  
**

**thanks  
**

**Mysticgirl101  
**


End file.
